


Take It Seriously

by ziaminmypants



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziaminmypants/pseuds/ziaminmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam loves Louis, but sometimes Louis takes things too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It Seriously

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: ziaminmypants

Liam is completely in love with Louis. It’s a simple fact. He’d do anything for the older boy, and while he is sure Louis would do the same for him, he’s absolutely sure that Louis isn’t in love with him. He can tell by the witty banter that he has been the subject of for the past several weeks.

If someone loved you, in Liam’s eyes, you wouldn’t want to make them cry with hurtful words, would you? Didn’t think so, but that is exactly what Louis has accomplished. Liam crying into his pillow at night because of the words the Doncaster boy has said. Those words haven’t been whispered in private, or shared with just the boys around with a laugh, no, they had been said in interviews, on stage, wherever there seemed to be the biggest audiences and Liam is nearly sick of it.

While he’s only cried once, that being the result of the most recent insults, Liam has a mind to ignore the boy all together and get on with his life. He has no time for verbal abuse, and while it had been cute and funny in the beginning, things have really gotten out of hand. Liam loved Louis, really he does, but it’s gone too far for far too long.

At the moment, the boys are setting up an interview, all sitting on a couch; Zayn perched up on the back, while Harry is sitting on the armrest, with Liam, Niall and Louis actually sitting on the cushioned seats. Liam is grateful that Harry and Niall are sitting beside him because he’s not sure if he can go through another interview without smacking the sassy older boy in the back of the head when he speaks.

The interview starts as normal; introductions, talking about the upcoming album and single, and then its ‘personal question time’, as the boys like to call it. They are asked about different aspects of their lives, what superhero they would be and what would their names be (this one is fairly new), and if anyone was dating anyone, as if any of their fans didn’t know the answer to this question already, but whatever.

“Alright, so you guys have been together for two years now, you probably know each other backwards and forwards, got any bad habits that the other lads have that just annoy you to know end?” and the interview just got interesting because Liam hates this question.

It isn’t the fact that he doesn’t find anything the other lads do aggravating, because he does; it’s just that he hates admitting them to the public because he feels like it belittles the others. That’s just Liam though, and he’s sure none of the other guys much care, because they all accept each other,  annoying habit and all.

“Let’s start with Louis.” The interviewer is guiding them, which is nice, because Liam knows it could be chaos if someone wasn’t.

“He’s just too sassy for his own good.” Niall pipes up and Harry is agreeing with this statement, Liam’s pretty sure everyone would say this, but not all of them can say the same thing, so Liam goes with something a little more subtle.

“He leaves the telly on when he leaves the room.” He laughs, this is true though. There is no telling how many times Liam has come into the room where no one is and turn off the television, but it’s not something he would say he found really annoying.

Zayn says something about him not wearing any socks with his shoes, and everyone is laughing.

Niall is next, and no one can really think of anything. Liam speaks up. “It’s not really that annoying, but he can be a bit reckless. I’ve seen some pretty big bruises where he’s run into things or fell. He’s just really clumsy.”

The Irishman is blushing, which is ten times brighter on his pale skin, and everyone else is agreeing to Liam’s statement. Liam throws and arm over Niall’s shoulders, pulling him into a loose hug. “No worries, we still love you, ya klutz.” He teased, letting his bit mischievous side show through.

Liam knows without the prompt, that he’s next, and mentally prepares him because he knows what’s coming. He hears the boys talk about his ‘daddy’ ways and that they sometimes gets annoyed when he gets all ‘moral’ on them, but Liam is used to that, he hears it all the time. It’s the person that pipes up next that he had been worried about.

“I don’t like how Liam looks like an innocent puppy all the time. It’s ridiculous.” Louis is being his sassy self, and everyone laughs, except Liam that is. For those words have actually hit home, the twist in his stomach and the ache in his chest hurts the worst, and he can feel himself fighting back tears. Louis has really gone too far this time.

Sure he’s picked on him before, but never about how he looked. He’s always been the quiet, reserved one when it came to mentioning Liam’s body because he knows how self-conscious he is about it. He was the one to comfort Liam when Zayn said in an interview that he didn’t like his nose. So this was a low blow, and Liam didn’t have to look over to the older boy to know he knew that.

The rest of the interview went unbearably slow for Liam. All he wanted to do is get out of the same room as that dick. He just really wanted to call his mum for encouraging words, curl up in a ball, and fall asleep for the rest of his life. If he didn’t see or talk to Louis ever again, he told himself, he wouldn’t care anymore.

The moment that the interview was over, Liam bolted, not talking to any of the other guys as he sped to the dressing room they all shared. He quickly got his stuff, and thanked God silently that he had driven to the location in a separate car than the other boys. As the other boys tumbled into the room, rather loudly, Liam was leaving. He didn’t even stop when one of the boys, he thinks it was Niall, asked where he was going to so fast.

He had to get out of there. Tears were already threatening to spill over his cheeks, and he didn’t want the others to see him cry. He didn’t want them to think he was a baby, or overly sensitive, because really, who took anything Louis said seriously? Liam did though, and maybe he wouldn’t have if the boy had not been poking fun of him for the last couple of months in front of everyone. This had been the last straw though; Liam didn’t think he could sit through another interview with that cheeky bastard making fun of aspects of Liam that he can’t seem to help.

It had been about an hour since the interview, Liam had calmed down a little and was currently watching his favorite Disney movie, Toy Story, while he tried to get his mind off of the events of today when he heard the front door of his apartment open and close. Normally, Liam wouldn’t think anything about it, all the guys had a copy of the key, but at the moment, he didn’t want to see any of them. He needed a break, time to think on his own.

What Liam doesn’t expect is that it’s Louis. Like what the actual fuck? The last person in the world he wanted to even talk to was him, and here he was prancing into Liam’s living room like he owned the damn place. No fucking way.

“What are you doing here?” Liam asked a little bit more resentment in his voice then he would have liked.

“Whoa, what’s with the hostility there?” Louis shot back. Liam wasn’t in the mood for this.

“Please just leave, I’m not in the mood for your games. I’m actually in the middle of something.”

Louis looked from Liam to the television and back at Liam. “What? Sobbing to Toy Story for the million and one time and eating ice cream out of the carton with a fork?” he prodded. There it was again and Liam was chucking a pillow at the brunettes head without giving it another thought.

“Piss off if you’re going to make fun of me again. I told you I’m not in the mood.” He narrowed his eyes at the boy who was standing in front of him and crossed his arms, hopefully giving off the vibe that he is not to be messed with.

But it’s Louis, and Liam knows he’s probably fighting a losing battle. “Come on Liam, what’s gotten into you? First you leave without talking to any of us, and now you’re acting like I pissed in your cornflakes this morning. What gives?”

“What’s gotten into me?” and Liam’s voice is rising, as he is trying not to lose his temper, but it’s so very hard because he’s been holding back for so long now. “What has gotten into me, Louis, is that you insist on picking out every tiny thing you hate about me and showing it off to the world. And while it might have been funny the first twenty times you’ve done it, you gotta know your words fucking hurt and I’ve had enough.” He breathed, looking right at Louis’ face, but not really seeing him with the tears blurring his vision.

For the first time, Louis is sort of speechless. It takes him a bit to recover from seeing Liam seething mad, and another moment or two to get over the fact that Liam  _is_  mad and that he just cursed at him.

After what seemed like forever, Louis finally speaks up. “I-I’m sorry Liam, I didn’t realize I was hurting you.”

Liam is sort of taken back that Louis has apologized this soon into the conversation. This reduces Liam’s anger considerably; in fact, he is feeling guilty for being so hard on Louis in the first place. But then he’s remembering the hell the older boy has put on him, and then suddenly he’s not so sorry anymore.

When Liam doesn’t respond, Louis is stepping forward, but stops in his tracks when he sees Liam physical flinch away from his advancements. This makes Louis’ heart ache. He knew then he has taken this way too far when it’s doing this to Liam.

“Liam, I am sorry, but I do have my reasons for this, if you’ll just hear me out, I can explain them.” He says, unsure if he starts now if he’ll be able to stop.

Without a sign that he should continue, Louis is talking again, trying to fix the mess he’s made between the younger boy and him. “Liam, I just needed you to notice me, any other way besides just a friend. I know that it wasn’t the best method, but I had to get a reaction from you somehow. You were giving the other boys so much attention and… I don’t know, I felt left out, a bit jealous I guess.” He stopped, looking at Liam, who was watching him carefully.

“So what, now you’re jealous of the rest of the boy because I give them more attention due to the fact that they don’t trash me in front of millions? Yeah, deal with it, because after today, I’m ignoring every word you say.”

Liam’s words hurt, and Louis cringes. He never thought that sweet boy was capable of hurting Louis, but he had. Whatever Louis was thinking didn’t compare to what Liam was thinking.  _He deserves this, and so much more_.

“Liam, please, I’m sorry. I only did it because I’m in love with you.” He blurts out. He needs Liam to know the truth, whether that be too late or not.

All the color leaves Liam’s face, and he looks like he’s about to be sick. He feels it too. Did he just hear Louis say he was in love with him? “W-What?” he chokes out after a minute.

Sighing, Louis takes a breath, hoping he will get his message across correctly. “Liam, I only did it because I’m in love with you. I wanted your attention. I wanted to have all your attention. I know it’s the wrong way to go about this, but since when have you known me to do anything logically?” he says slowly, watching Liam with every word.

For what seems like hours, it’s silent. Liam doesn’t say a word, but Louis knows he’s thinking. He’s either trying to figure out a way to let him down gently or a way to kill him and hide the body. Louis would probably prefer the last because that would mean he wouldn’t have to live with the feeling of rejection.

Louis is the first to break the silence. “Right, well I’ll let you be then, to, er, contemplate what I’ve said. I’ll be going now.” He said slowly, turning to walk straight to the door before he died of embarrassment.

“Wait.” He heard Liam say, then some shuffling, and he’s there, behind him. Liam turns the older boy around to see his face and smiles. This immediately helps Louis’ pounding heart, at least if he’s going to let him down easily, they could still be civil with one another.

Now Liam is biting his lip and Louis thinks is so damn adorable. It always means Liam is thinking hard on something, and while Louis is admiring the boy, Liam is moving forward. Louis doesn’t even know what’s going on until he feel it; Liam’s lips on his. He’s not fighting back, no, he immediately responds, opening his mouth to let Liam’s prodding tongue in to explore his mouth.

They stand like that for a while, none of their body parts touching one another except their mouths. When Liam breaks for air, he’s pushing Louis towards the bedroom; Louis’ eyes grow a deep shade of blue at the thought.

“I love you too.” Liam manages to say as he’s pulling off Louis’ shirt over his head and crashing their lips back together. He slides his hands down the smaller boys’ features until they rest on his hips, dipping his fingers down the waist of the Louis’ jeans.

Louis lets out a small whimper, before mirroring Liam’s moves and relieving him of his own shirt. They finally have reached the bedroom and Liam pushes Louis in, while he walks with him, nudging the door closed with the heel of his foot.

Next thing Louis knows is that his pants are being hastily undone and pulled down, and he doesn’t think he’s ready for this yet, but there he is mewing lightly into Liam’s mouth, his body betraying him with ever soft touch. His boxers are pulled down roughly and pooled around his ankles when he’s pushed onto the soft bed, bouncing a bit when he hits it.

Liam is shaking out of his own pants and boxers quickly and the bed creeks slightly at the pressure when he crawls on top of Louis. “Mmm” he murmurs as he licks his lips, as if Louis is a delicious treat that he’s always wanted his whole life, and he supposes that is at least partly true.

Louis can hardly think stright at this second, so he’s glad that Liam has taken control. “I’m gonna pay you so much fucking attention, you’re gonna be begging me to stop. And when I don’t, you’ll be screaming my name.” and hot damn, if Louis was a blushing man, he would have done so at those words. It’s got him completely hard, and he knows Liam can feel him against his leg, which is rubbing it gently. He bucks up, trying to get more friction. The younger boy smirks at him, shaking his head like he thinks it’s funny.

Sliding his hand down Louis’ side, Liam plants kisses and nibbles on his jawline, then heads further down to suck a love bite at his collar bone. Louis is a whimpering mess, but that’s okay, Liam is the one in control now, not that cheeky bastard. He continues down the path of soft skin and flicks out his tongue to tease a nipple before making his way to stroke Louis’ hard cock a couple of times before sitting up on the bed, moving between Louis’ legs.

Neither one of them have done this much, so it’s still fairly new to them, but Liam isn’t taking the time tonight. Louis deserves every rough touch and Liam would continue without prepping him, but that would just be too cruel, and Liam can’t do that. He sticks two fingers into Louis’ mouth, “Suck them baby.” He coos, smirking as he slowly continues to stroke him.

The older boy gladly accepts the digits and sucks them sinfully, lathering them up with his saliva. “Fuck, you’re good at that. Next time, it’s gonna be my cock instead of my fingers. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Louis is nodded vigorously and groans at the thought of Liam’s hard, thick cock tucked nicely inside his throat as he face fucks him. The thought alone makes his own dick twitch in Liam’s hand.

Once Liam thinks his fingers have enough coating on them, he pulls them out and positions them around Louis’ entrance. Before Louis can whimper again, Liam shoved both in at the same time, sinking them all the way in without hesitation. While Liam has resolved that he deserves to be prepared for his dick, it doesn’t mean he has to be nice about it. Louis is wriggling beneath him and a smug smile appears on Liam’s lips.

“Oh my fucking…” the Doncaster lad trails off before he can finish the sentence because now Liam is moving those sinful fingers inside him and  _oh oh_ , he’s hitting that spot right  _there_. The pain the older boy is feeling is nothing compared to the pleasure he’s receiving and he thinks that he’s going to love this side of their relationship. “Lee-yum” he moans softly, feeling the tension in his abdomen. With those words, however, he feels Liam’s hand leave his throbbing dick and inside him all at once and now he’s aching and whimpering.

“That’s it babe, beg.” He hears Liam and he’s never heard anything as beautiful as Liam’s words dripping with sex.

“Mmm Liam, I want… I want…” he begins, trying to get out his thoughts, but he just wants to be filled and he can’t say it because it sounds stupid out loud.

“What do you want baby? Say it.” Liam purrs and that’s it, Louis has lost his sanity. He’s going to come out of his fucking seams if he doesn’t get Liam inside him right now.

Louis is bucking his hips up when he finally speaks, his voice sounding like a mix between a whiney two year old and a horny thirteen year old. “Please, Liam, fuck me…please.”

That’s all he has to say before Liam is positioning himself to enter him, spitting in his hand and rubbing it on his prick, and  _fuckdamnhotshit_ , he shoves his thick cock all the way in him without stopping. Louis is feeling the burn, but it isn’t anything compared to the filling of Liam filling him up and he’s fine with the pain, really he is.

Before Louis can tell him it’s okay to move, he’s moving anyways. Louis is tight around him and Liam doesn’t think he can last long at all. Liam moves out of the boy beneath him, only to slam back in and repeat the motion several times until his dick is hitting the wall inside of Louis that makes him scream.

Liam stops after a few, adjusting himself, because if he doesn’t he’s going to come right then and there and now when he thrusts in, he’s hitting that bundle of nerves in Louis, and the boy is a mess. The older boy is stringing along curse word, ‘oh my gods’, and chanting his name over and over. He’s close.

“Louis…” Liam warns, and Louis is nodding at him. “Me too…” he breathes back.

With that, Liam is thrusting him in harder, quicker, and when he feels Louis clinch around him he knows Louis is gone, spurting his liquid on both of the boys’ chest as Liam releases his spunk inside his tightness. Liam thrusts messily a few more times as they both ride out their high, and then collapses beside the older boy, panting.

After a few moments to collect themselves, Louis is cleaning up his come from his and Liam’s chest with a discarded shirt, and then the older boy is cuddling close to his lover. “Mmm, you know, I love your innocent puppy act, but this, this is fucking hot too love.” He giggles, kissing Liam full on the mouth before resting his head back on his chest and falling into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
